Fragile
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Tag to early S4. While stranded out in the woods with a broken leg, and seperated from Sammy... Dean unwillingly asks for Castiel's help. One-shot.


**A/N: **As much as I love me some hurt!Sam I love me some hurt!Dean too. I'm practicing more with Dean though because I have a major story coming up with him and I want to make sure I have him penned right. And its tag to early Season 4 where Dean didn't like Cass at all. No particular eppys just that part of the Season. This is not a DESTIEL! I mean it this time. Really.

**Fragile: **

By: LOSTrocker

"_Call upon the Angels and they will be here with one word, one thought, and one breath..." - unknown._

It was on the tip of his tongue. Dean needed help and since Samuel was no where around that only left him as an option. Castiel was always watching out for Dean rather he liked to believe that or not. Thats what Dean's problem was. He didn't believe they existed even though one stood before him right now.

Dean was on the ground. Castiel looked up the ridge and noted that was one long fall. Then back at Dean. He saw that his right leg was out of place. Cass figured that was one of the many sharp rocks that stuck out from the ridge.

If Dean didn't feel bad as it was Castiel's presence wasn't helping. "What do you want?" he demanded as he sat up to check up on his leg. He didn't bother reminding Cass about personal space. If the Angel hadn't gotten it the dozen times before Dean had a feeling he wouldn't ever get it.

The pain was evident that something was wrong. He just wanted to see so he knew what he was dealing with so he pulled up his jean's leg to get a better view. He winced when he saw the bone sticking out. That was going to hurt when Sammy popped it back into place. Oh well, nothing a little brandy couldn't cure. Thinking of Sam, Dean instinctively went for his cell. He had to check on Sam. They had to play dodge the bullet. Of course, this bullet was one big f'ugly of a beast they couldn't with stand. Besides, that they had run out of ammo trying to slow the damn creature down. It was either stay and be torn to shreds or jump the ledge and hoped they survived the fall. Dean took the latter but had pushed Sammy first making him go down the opposite side before he jumped from the other.

Now, here he was with a broken bone, a dick with wings, and apparently a broken cell phone. It wasn't in one piece anymore after that fall. "Shit!" Dean cursed as he tossed the hunk of junk into the woods that surrounded him. There had gone that idea. Then again since they were in the middle of no where – in the woods no less he doubted that he would've gotten a good single anyway.

"I'm here to help you Dean." Castiel answered him at last.

Thats when Dean sent a glare up at him. "Help me?" he questioned.

"Yes," Cass answered and knelt down to see what he could do. His Angel Mojo as his charge liked to call it could easily fix this and Dean could get to what he wanted most – his brother Sam though Cass would rather have Dean as far away from his as possible.

"It's a little late for that? Dontcha think?" Dean threw at him motioning with towards the state that he was currently in.

"It is never too late Dean." Cass told him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's never too late to do the right thing now," Dean sang out. "Yeah, yeah. I know the song."

Cass tried to reach out so he could heal him but Dean pushed the Angel away. "Dude, don't you f'ckin' touch me!" The last thing Dean wanted was this Angel's help.

"Your leg?" Cass questioned worriedly.

Dean put up his hands. "I got it."

He was in the woods. Dean could easily make a homemade cast to suffice enough until he found Sam. It wouldn't be the first time. As luck would have it there was nothing really around him that he could use. What he needed lay a few feet ahead him. He saw a good pile of sticks that would do just fine. He just had to get over there.

Castiel saw what his charge was eying. He peeked into Dean's brain to see what he was conjuring up that way he could find some way to aid him. Dean didn't appreciate that at all. He could always tell when the Angel would sneak in there. So, much for the lecture on personal space. It looked privacy would have to be there next talk.

"Get out of my head!" Dean shot at him.

"My apologizes," Cass replied. "It is just you are not making this easy for me."

"Easy for you?" Dean asked him.

"How else am I suppose to help you if you do not let me?"

"That's it! I don't want yer help!" Dean fussed.

It wouldn't be the first time Dean had told him this. At first, it concerned him, but Cass just brushed this off aside. "All right, then." Castiel announced. "I'll go."

"Finally." Dean hissed and Cass had vanished as soon as he appeared. Thank God for small favors ran through Dean's mind. Yet, it wasn't Castiel's God he was praying to. It was the one of Sex, Drums, and Rock N' Roll.

Dean couldn't see Cass but that didn't mean he was still there. Cass watched in amazing as Dean propped himself up on his elbows and crawled his way over to the edge of the woods where his supplies were so he could make this cast that he needed. Cass wasn't sure what it was but he guessed it was something useful for Dean's leg.

It had hurt like a bitch crawling over. The roughness of the earth rubbing against him just added on to the pain. At least it was within a small distance. Any other time, Dean was sure it would've been much longer. The oldest Winchester gathered up a few good sturdy sticks. Then brought out his pocket knife to cut off a piece of his jean. He placed the two sticks on both sides of his legs. With his free hand he held them in place, wincing once again due to the pressure. Then tied the piece of Jean leg around them.

After that was taking care of he would use the nearest tree for support as he pulled himself up. Dean clenched his teeth together, trying not to cry out just in case that beast was still out there. Once on both legs (so to speak anyway) he rested there for a minute getting his strength back. It would be hard enough to search for Sammy with his leg all out of whack. He needed all the energy he could sum up.

Dean gave himself a three second rest period. "1, 2, 3..." he counted before he pushed himself off the tree. So far, it was looking good. He was still standing. Nice and slow Dean, he told himself at first as he inched away from his support beam. It had but taken two steps before his ass was on the ground again.

CRACK!

The short fall and with his weight against him had caused his cast to shatter and his bone to pop again. Dean couldn't help but cry out a little. "Gawd Dammit!" he hit the ground with his fist. This was getting him no where. He needed help, and there it was again dancing on the tip of his tongue.

Cass smiled. It was coming. The one thing he longed for the most: Dean asking for his help... Instead of pushing him away.

"Cass!" Before Dean knew he called upon the Angel.

There he was, at his side. Dean could see the grin on Cass' face. He would've loved to knock it right off of him but that could wait till later. He had to find Sammy and if that meant asking this dick for help then so shall it be as they say.

"That was not so hard now was it?" Cass asked him.

Dean didn't answer that. Instead he retorted: "Just do that Angel Mojo yours and get me the hell out of here so I can find Sam!"

Castiel did as told. He reached over slowly so it wouldn't scare Dean. Cass was inches away from him. He thought he would heal him until Dean stopped him by grabbing his wrists tightly, firmly. His charge had a grip on him that was for sure. Castiel didn't try to struggle from him. He sensed no real danger coming from Dean. However, it was a warning.

"Dude, ya try somethin' funny and I swear..." Dean had to think a moment. What could he do to an Angel? He wasn't sure. Hell, he would think of something if Castiel got too touchy feely.

"You should not swear Dean, it is not becoming of you." Casteil came back at him with his own.

Dean let the Angel go so he could get to work. It wasn't much too it really. All Cass had to do was place his hands upon the injured leg for a few seconds and in a small burst of light. Dean didn't feel anymore pain. He looked down at his leg and saw the bone was back in place without a scratch. Dean got back on his feet again and this time as he moved he found he had no problem at all. He jumped around just to make sure this wasn't a trick. Nothing happened. It was 110% fool prove.

He surprised himself when he was smiling at the Angel in gratitude. "Awesome job Cass!"

Castiel gave him a small smile. He would take that as a thank you. "You're welcome."

If Dean had paid more attention to Cass' smile he would've seen some weakness in there. The Angel Mojo he had used on Dean completely whipped him out because all the pain he took from Dean was now within him.

Dean off to go look for Sam but something stopped him from taking a step. He looked back at Cass and saw him. He looked drained. He walked over to him, finding himself concerned. Dean would blame The Brother Symptoms for that one. All though both Castiel and his vessel was much older. It didn't matter Dean Winchester was always looking out for others then himself.

"Ya 'kay?" Dean asked Cass.

"I am fine Dean." Castiel assured him. "Go fine your brother."

"What ya think ya can get rid of me that easy?" Dean asked him. He went over to outstretching his arms so they could loop themselves around the Angel's torso.

"Dean..." for some odd reason now Castiel was pushing his charge away. That wasn't his job. However, as Dean held him up for support Cass found it was nice to lean on something for a change instead of the other way around.

Dean felt Cass relax a little in his arms. "Ya good now?"

Castiel nodded. Dean let go. "Go find Samuel."

"Yer comin' with me ain't ya?" Dean asked him.

"You are asking me to join you?"

"You did for me." Dean reminded him. "Make it even. Fair 'n square, ya know?"

"No Dean, you had asked me." Castiel corrected with a smile.

"Whatever," Dean said and walked a head of him.

Cass shook his head. If it was one thing that he was learning from his charge it was denial. Why Dean Winchester was so stubborn? He didn't know. Cass was pretty sure that his God couldn't even find an answer to that question.

**END. **

**A/N: (continued) **Picked up a few of the SPN books yesterday and found they spell Cass with two S's instead of one like I normally do. I thought I would give it a try and liked how it came out. So, I'm going to spelling it that way from now on.


End file.
